Uninvited vistors
by CALZONALOVE
Summary: ok i know its short just like the last one but this is a chapter story so i'll try to make it longer,but comment and please give me pointers this is only my second one.the second chapter has a few mistakes but by the situation i think you'll get it.
1. Chapter 1

As the music fills the room**,** 'The whole room full of candles lit, strip down get ready for seduction, my body all over your body, and our body language is the only discussion.' ,Callie dances seductively on beat along with the music, as she starts to hum.

"Mmmmm…..mmm"

As Callie continued to sing and dance to one of her favorite songs, she didn't notice a figure in the back of her. As Arizona stood and watched her perfectly shaped and extremely hot girlfriend dance with only a bra and underwear on, she began to giggle. With that Callie immediately knew who it was and swung around to view the giggler.

"Hey …..I……uh…was….just….uhh…..", Callie tried to conjure up the words but failed immediately.

"Stripping down getting ready for seduction?" Arizona asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Ha. You're cute!"

"So I've been told!"

Callie internally smiled at the fact that she had just told Arizona that she was cute this morning.

"Sooooo" ,Arizona said with a wiggle of her eye brows.

"You're halfway stripped down, but are you ready for seduction?"And with another wiggle of her eyebrows Callie's lips smashed into the blondes with hunger but passion. They unintentionally crashed onto the bed and with the flop the bed pushed hard against the back wall and made a huge noise, with the sound the two giggled in each other's mouth.

Kisses were getting deeper; hands were getting lower until they heard a bang on the door.

"Torres! Somebody's here for you!"Christina stated in a slightly muffled voice.

As they heard Christina's foots steps fade they both looked deep in one another's face with a forgiving face.

"You should go and get that", Arizona said as she stumbled off the brunette.

"really,do you really want me to,or we can forget about that and finish this", Callie stated as she motions her hands from arizona's lower thigh to the top of her breast.

"As much as i really dont want you to,the quicker you go see who it is the quicker we can finish this",the blonde mimics what her girlfriend just did.

"fine", the brunette said with a defeated voice. As Callie stumbled in to the living room and opened the door she was _super_ surprised at who was in front of her_ and not exactly a good way._

"Hey Hun, long time no see huh?"

Callie stood frozen in front of the visitor.


	2. Forshadowing

"Callie?"

"Callie?....are you there?"

"Um…what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in town for business and I just wanted to see you, is that so wrong?"

"Yeah it is if you haven't contacted me in two years". Callie felt the anger build inside her as she stood in front of this person.

"I know I'm sorry, I just…shouldn't have done that it was stupid and immature.

"Yeah I got that part dumbass". Callie stated sarcastically

"M god, mom warned me about coming to see you, I should have listened to her know you're the only one in our family who had to go to anger management.

"Look do you need something or can I shut the door on your face?"

"Look, can we just go take a walk or something?"

"No"

"Callie don't be like this….please"

"I…."

As Callie opened your mouth to respond, she heard her girlfriend from behind her.

"Calliope whose at the……door" Arizona had a frozen face that mirrored her girlfriend when she opened the door.

"Oh….Hello….Aria"

"Uh…hi there…Arizona" Arizona mentally kicked herself for the fact she knew she shouldn't of came to see who it was. As the awkwardness filled the room with non-needed coughs and whistling, until the silence was broken by a sudden buzz. Callie and Arizona's gazes both broke from the floor the search for the sound to see which one is lucky.

"It's mine!"Callie cried in a slightly hesitant voice.

"Is it a 911?"Arizona said whishing it wasn't.

"Yeah…sorry"

"It's okay"

"Do you want me to just wait here?"Aria said with her voice full of hope.

Callie looked up to look in to her sisters eyes remembering the last time her sister _Just waited _there.

"_Oh crap sorry guys, I got to go"_

"_Its fine sis we'll just wait here, I'll keep Arizona Company"_

"_Okay good!" Callie stated with a quick kiss from Arizona and she was out the door._

"_Okay, what do you want to do?"_

"_How about we start with just wine"_

"_Okay…..uh…red or white?"_

"_Red, just like my sister" Aria stated with a small chuckle as they both took a seat on the couch._

"_So how's work?"_

"_It's actually great, one of my patients just got full mobility in his legs so he's extremely excited to play soccer again."_

"_That's amazing" Arizona nods in agreement._

"_Arizona, are you happy with my sister?"_

"_Extremely, Aria"_

"_Oh"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Oh..no reason…just…"as Arizona tries to make out what aria is trying to say she notices her moving forward and a little too close to her mouth._

"_Aria….stop…."_

"_Shh, talking ruins a lot of things" Aria stats as she moves her hand closer to Arizona's center._

_They were so close until they hear a key in the door; they both spring up and concentrate on the door to see who it is._

"_Hey" Callie says with a smile "they just needed a consult, so what sis I miss?"_

_Callie says pouring herself a glass of wine. Both of the women stared at each other in disbelief of what just happen. Though Arizona knew what she had to do._

"_Calliope?"_

"No I don't want you to….Go home!" Callie says as she storms out and slams the door a little harder than she intended to.

"Can I have some wine, Arizona?"


	3. Whambam thank you ma'am

Arizona stands frozen at the question aria just asked .Still trying to rap her mind around the fact that her Callie just left her girlfriend with her sister, the one that put the moves on her two years a go.

Arizona shifts uncomfortably.

"So….."Aria asked

"You know what….I don't think that's a good Idea"

"Your right uh sorry, when cal comes back can you just tell her i'll be staying at the Hiltons".

"Yeah, of course" And with a simple nod aria was out of the door.

3 HOURS LATER

Arizona was lying on the bed, remote in hand when she saw the door swing open and reveled her girlfriend in the doorway with a bottle of Sobe green tea Arizona loves and an apologetic face.

"Hey sexy" said Callie with a little hint of insecurity in her voice

"Hi" Arizona says coldly

"Uh Aria?"

"She said she was staying at the Hiltons so if you want to see her…."

"Well I don't…."Callie says cutting Arizona off.

"Ok" Arizona says holding out the 'oh' in ok a little longer than needed.

Callie walks over to the side of the bed and hands arizona the bottle"thanks"

the brunnette stares at Arizona for a second then began to speak again.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Arizona asks trying to act as if she has no clue what Callie is talking about.

"For leaving you with my sister again, I honestly have no clue why I did that it's just I was being paged and I couldn't stand in that room with her for another minute especially knowing what happen last time".

"I know its ok, plus like you were being paged"

"Yea but now I'm back" Callie says seductively and wiggles her eyebrows

"Yeah and I'm tired, now that we've stated the obvious, goodnight calliope"Arizona says turning the opposite way

"Arizonaaaaaa" Callie whines and pouts resembling a patient Arizona had yesterday

"Yes" Arizona says as she didn't just burn all of Callies hopes

"Hey, hey, hey, you remember that one time in the on-call room when you ripped my thongs?"Arizona truns over again to look callie in the eyes

"Hey, hey, hey, you remember that one time when you used my tooth brush to brush the dog's teeth?"

"Oh yeah" Callie says looking down at the golden retriever puppy below her and mentally kicking herself for not thinking that guilt trip through.

Callie then slums over her shoulders and walks into the bathroom to take a shower with very high hopes that Arizona will get in the shower with her like she's done many times before. As she rids herself of her clothing,she jumps in the shower alone.

NEXT MORNING

Callie opens her eyes extremely slow to try to get them to adjust to the very bright light that's streaming on her face, when she does she wakes up to a very awake Arizona with her hands below the covers moaning very quietly .Callie grins seductively and obviously takes this as a challenge and snakes her hand under the covers to pull Arizona's hands form her pants and Callie replaces it with her own hand as soon as she does that she feels Arizona's hand pulls the brunettes for her underwear and turns to her to speak

"Oh no mama I don't think so"

"Seriously? This is not fair"Calllie internally smiles at the fact arizona just called her mama

"Life's not fair"

"Could we just do a 'wham-bam thank you ma'am' sex?"Callie speaks in code for their 'quickies'.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pleaseeeeeee!" Callie whines again

"If we have sex will you go talk to your sister like a normal human being without cursing at her?"

Callie ponders on what Arizona just said 'sex and talk to her or no sex and not talk to her?'.


End file.
